Lie To Me
by thegirlwhowondered
Summary: They say all's fair in love and war. But what if Moriarty found an even crueler way to tear his enemy down - by going through the man he loves? Johnlock! And not the happy kind either. Reichenbach reversal. Rated for character death.


**Based off an anonymous prompt: ****_Johnlock, role swap of the fall._**

**It's only short and not as good as I'd hoped. But I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless ^w^**

* * *

The code.

That little line of one's and zero's that Moriarty had given to Sherlock. That little line of one's and zero's that did absolutely nothing, and yet still earned a reputation as a "master key". Why?

As John stared down at the ground below him, he pondered the answer.

This is why, he thought.

* * *

"They all think he's a fraud, but it isn't enough, Doctor Watson," Moriarty had said, with that half-sadistic grin on his face. "He's lost his work. He's lost his friends. What else has he to lose? The only person left who still has faith in him. You. His loving boyfriend."

"You do know I'm not gay, right?" John had retorted, rolling his eyes.

That made Moriarty laugh. "I never wanted to kill Sherlock. That would be too easy. I want to destroy him, and the only way to finish that is to remove your faith in him, and then remove you."

"Nothing will ever convince me that Sherlock is a fake," John spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah-ah!" Moriarty shook a finger in front of John's face. "But he doesn't know that. Now you're going to do as I say say, or..."

"Or?"

"Or..." Moriarty beamed. "Or we can let those vicious criminals hold onto the hope that Sherlock is legitimate, and that I am too, and there is a code. And they can take your beloved far away from here at a moment's notice and use their mode devious methods to get it out of him. And you know how criminals are. They do tend to go overboard."

"But!" There was a loophole, John realised. "As long as you're alive, we can prove it! We can prove that you were Moriarty all along. Sherlock didn't invent him, and we can fix this."

Whatever reaction John expected, it was not what he got. Moriarty had...laughed. Cackled, was more like it actually; and he clapped his hands together.

He spent a good minute, bounding back and forth like an excited child before speaking.

"Oh, but this is spectacular! I thought this would be boring, but you Doctor Watson - you're quite clever too. Not as clever as him and certainly not as clever as me. But look, now I don't have to go back and play with the normal people after all." Moriarty held his hand out and reluctantly. John shook it. "Tell Sherlock thank you," he whispered. "And bless you, Doctor Watson. This truly has been fun." And then before John could do anything, Moriarty had pulled a gun from his pockets out a bullet through his own brain.

With a startled yell, John had jumped back. And that was when it hit him. There was no way out.

* * *

"Sherlock," John whispered into the phone, watching from on high as a familiar dark-haired figure rounded the corner.

"Oh, John! Good. I think I worked out a way to convince Lestrade I'm not a fake. It's not much, but-"

"Sherlock. Stop." John swallowed heavily, as Sherlock did indeed stop in his tracks.

"What's going on?"

"Look up."

John could hear a shocked gasp from the other end of the phone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sherlock, I-" John forced the words out. He had to. "I was so in love with you, but you never looked at me twice. Everything was all cases and murder and oops - I ran out of room to keep more heads in the freezer. And I did everything I could for you, I did. But you never even cared, did you?"

"John, I-"

"No. Shut up. I don't want any more of your lies. I thought you were something amazing, but you're just a fraud. It's the only thing that makes sense, you knew where those children were. You always know little details no one else could figure out. I-" he took a deep breath. "I hate you. I hate you and I want out!"

"John, please," Sherlock begged. "It's not like that. You of all people must know-please don't do it John. Please. I'll prove it to you. Just step away from that edge."

"No," John growled. "Then I'll need to face you, and I don't want to do that. Not after all your lies. You ruined me."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Sherlock whispered. John could've sworn he was crying. "Let's just talk about this, _please_."

"Goodbye, Sherlock." John hung up before Sherlock could get another word in and tossed the phone aside. Each little lie he told hurt more and more, making John feel dizzy and weak. Everything had been a lie - all to save Sherlock. His Sherlock. His antisocial, sociopathic consulting detective roommate.

Because of all the cruel things John had just said, there was one thing, only one little thing that was true. He was completely and totally in love with Sherlock.

Before he the ground, a small but content smile spread across John's face. For this to work, that would mean...that would mean that Sherlock was every bit as in love with John as John was with him.

* * *

_"No, let me through! He's my friend! He's...he's my only friend. John, don't do this, don't leave me don't die. Please John, I need you. Please John. Please..."_


End file.
